Leave Out All The Rest
by GwenCooper92
Summary: Post CoE - Gwen's left alone and is sinking deeper and deeper into depression from the losses she has had in the past year, can anyone pull her from it
1. Leave Out All The Rest

* * *

Gwen was stood above the Wales Millennium centre the wind blowing through her hair. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the feeling of loss from her heart. She had lost Ianto, Tosh, Owen and Jack. He'd been gone for three and a half months now and everyday she didn't see him was another day that a little bit of herself died.

She thought that having the baby with Rhys would make everything better, would make her forget all about Jack Harkness, and mend her broken marriage to Rhys, and they tried so hard, but everytime she looked at Rhys it was Jack she saw staring back at her.

Deep down she knew that it Was Jack she was in love with and she did love Rhys, she loved him to pieces, but she wasn't in love with him. Instead she was in love with the Captain. Her captain.

Slowly she put her hand on her now flat stomach and another tear slipped down her porcelain face. The room had been set for their little girl, clothes and toys had all been laid out for her for when she was born.

But it was all for nothing.

Looking at her belly her face twisted into that of anguish. She never got to meet her little girl properly. As soon as she was born she was whisked away. Gwen could vaguely remember the words of the nurse who was stood next to her grasping her arm tightly.

_"I'm sorry Miss Cooper, i'm afraid you lost the baby"._

Gwen knew she was taking a risk by having the baby in the first place, but she had never told Rhys nor Jack. It was around two months into the pregnancy when she collapsed on her way to the hospital for an ultrasound. When she woke up the doctor informed her that she had a condition called placenta praevia. That meant if she has the baby, then she could run the risk of hemorrhaging, killing both her and the baby, or just her, or killing the baby.

_It seems the latter came true_ Gwen thought to herself her legs buckling underneath her and she crumpled to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Slowly getting her breath back she looked at her hand and saw her wedding ring. She forcefully ripped it off of her hand and stuffed it into her pocket.

Looking down below she looked at the almost completed Cardiff bay. Only a few scaffolding posts were left up and builders wandered idly about trying to find something to do.

The soft glow of the setting sun shone on her tear streaked face as she rocked back and forth on the spot. Gwen was always so strong, so brave, so bold, and so brass as her family described her. But now she was a broken woman, she didn't speak, didn't do anything, just hit the bar's every night and drowned her sorrows, and for a few hours it worked, then she'd wake up the next morning with a hangover and a bad taste in her mouth. The only way she could describe herself was like a zombie.

Rhys was out every hour of the day, not knowing what to do with himself. He was just as cut up as she was.

Slowly Gwen stumbled to her feet and with one last glance at the bay she turned and made her way down towards land.

_This is all your fault Jack, everything_ she thought to herself jumping down through the gap and into the building below.

* * *

Gwen walked along the bay. She remembered the call she had got off UNIT to inform her that they were rebuilding the Hub and would inform her when it had been fully completed. Looking at the bay she knew she would get that phone call soon, and she couldn't wait, Torchwood was the only thing she knew she could throw herself into, but a part of her screamed to never return, the place had caused her so much pain and heartbreak. She didn't know what she would do, she would become the head of Torchwood three, she would have to recruit a whole new team, and bear the burden if anything happened to any of them, much like Jack did.

Walking over to the edge of the bay she leaned on the railings and looked at the water slowly coming in and out in a rhythmic movement. Putting her hand in her pocket she pulled out her wedding ring.

"I don't think i'll need you anymore" she said into thin air and threw her ring into the water.

Slowly she gripped the railings and hauled her light body over them. Now she was stood on the otherside looking down at the water below.

_I've got nothing, i've got no one, i can't do this anymore_ she thought and with that she shut her eyes and plunged into the icy cold waters below.

* * *

**Ooh so what do you think if you like it review, if you want more review :D, thanks guys**


	2. Say It If It's Worth Savin' Me

* * *

Gwen sunk lower and lower into her watery grave. Her eyes were wide open as she plunged deeper and deeper into the icy abyss. Her lungs were tight and her head throbbed but she didn't struggle. Water began to fill her lungs and she felt her feet get tangled in the reeds below.

She had never thought this was how she would die, she had always wanted to die in a respectful manner, dying in your sleep, or in the place of someone you loved, _But i've take the cowards way out_ she thought to herself her mind getting hazy. They say your life flashes before your eyes when you die, but there was nothing there for Gwen, just a deep endless darkness. _This was how it had to be_ was all she thought before her eyes began to drop.

Slowly her eyes closed and she surrendered to the dark stages of unconsciousness, and unbeknownst to her a large figure had jumped in the water to save her.

* * *

Jack watched as Gwen plunged into the water and he quickly sped off towards Gwen throwing his jacket off he ran and jumped over the railings and into the water. Diving down he searched for Gwen until his lungs burnt. Coming back up for air he treaded water and screamed for her "Gwen, Gwen" he cried at the top of his voice. Taking a deep breath he dived under again going as deep as he could. He could feel the slimy reeds under his hands and also the feel of the solid rocks, when suddenly the familiar feel of a leather jacket caught his hands. Grabbing quickly he pulled Gwen up to the surface.

He swam as fast as he could to the jetty and dragged Gwen up onto it. He coughed and spluttered and pulled her onto her back. Looking down at her he felt for a pulse. Nothing.

"No Gwen, come on you can't do this, not now come on Gwen" he cried as he began to try and revive her. He was there for a minute or two trying anything to get her to breathe. Leaning down he pressed his lips to her's as if to force his own life energy into her. Her skin was cold like ice and her lips were blue from being starved of oxygen. Pulling away from her he tried again pounding at her chest tears slipping down his face.

"What have you done" he practically cried pounding at her chest wildly whilst rocking her back and forth in his arms. _I'm gonna bring you back i can;t lose another person i love_ he thought and once more he pressed his lips to her's and breathed out.

Pulling away he looked down at her but she still hadn't moved, he stopped rocking and looked at her and everything was quiet except for the swish of the water when suddenly Gwen began to choke and splutter as water spilt from her mouth. She heaved in mouthfuls of air and fell back her head lolling side to side.

"That's a good girl, come on Gwen get it all up" he cooed grabbing his greatcoat and throwing it over her as she shivered violently. Her eyes rolled around her head.

_How am i here, i died i was dead i know it, i know that feeling, the darkness, the same darkness i was trapped in when Suzie killed me, hang on is that,_ "Jack" she spluttered her voice hoarse from the salty water that was still coming up her throat. She tried to focus on him but found it impossible.

"It's me, shh save your breath" he said as he dialled for an ambulance. Gwen tried to speak but her chest hurt to much.

"An ambulance is on it's way Gwen, just keep your eyes open you hear me, open" he said putting a warm hand to her icy cheek. "Why did you do this" he practically whimpered pulling her small body closer.

"You" she stuttered her eyes hard and void of emotion. Jack looked at her shocked. "You did this to me" she mumbled before her head rolled back and she fell into unconsciousness once more.

Jack was sat there stunned. _I did this, she's right, torchwood and me, we've destroyed her_ he thought to himself looking up into the black starry sky. When he looked back down at the young woman in his arms he noticed that her eyes were shut.

"Gwen come on sweety open your eyes" he said slapping her face lightly trying to get some sort of reaction. But he got none. _At least shes still breathing_ he thought running a hand through his hair.

In the distance he could hear sirens heading his way and the blue and red and green lights swept across his face. _It's gonna be fine Gwen, i promise you and i'm gonna make it up too you, and i will be there, every step of the way_ he said to himself watching as the ambulance approached.

* * *

**So short chapter but just wanted to catch the moment. Thanks for the review guys and if you want more then drop another :D,**


	3. Gravity

Gwen stirred slightly. She felt her hand brush against the soft feel of warm wool. Then with her other hand she could feel the smooth texture of warm flesh. She opened her eyes weakly and blinked as the harsh light hit her eyes.

Gwen looked around her eyes stinging and noticed that she was in a hospital bed. She scanned the room her eyes protesting but all that disappeared away when they landed on a slumped figure next to her bed. His hair was a mess and his head was rested on the bed next to her. Slowly she pulled her hand from his. All sorts of thoughts were filtering through her head. _How was he here, had he been watching, if so for how long, how dare he come back now._

Gwen pushed herself up shifting her position and the movement alerted Jack to her conscious state. He quickly lifted his head and looked at her. She was white in the face and her hair was matted and knotty.

"Thank god you're awake" he said reaching for her hand but she quickly ripped it away. If looks could kill Jack knew he would be dead at least ten times over by now.

"Why didn't you leave me, i wanted to die" she said her voice calm and her pitch never changing. The way she spoke chilled Jack to the bone.

"Do you think i could stand by and leave you drown" he said moving forward. Gwen looked at him in disgust.

"Well you've done it before, left me, when i needed you the most, Jack. You know you weren't the only one to lose someone you love, i loved him to, he was like my brother, but no you left, so Ianto wasn't the only person who died, you did and Sam did" she said her eyes filled with tears. Her voice was hoarse and raspy.

Jack's head whipped up in confusion.

"Look Gwen i'm sorry i felt so responsible for Ianto and Stephen's death and i just, i couldn't hang around, but wait Gwen who's Sam" Jack said his voice full of apology.

Tears slipped down Gwen's face as she realised what she had just said. _I've left my guard down, i can't let him see me like this._

"Just get out" she almost screamed at him. He shook his head vigourously.

"No way please Gwen just open up to me" he pleaded with grasping her hand tightly so she couldn't pull it free.

"She, she, she was my daughter and she died as soon as she was born okay, and i needed you, because you were always good with me on things that messed me up emotionally, you know i was going to make you godfather if you had come back, but you didn't and now you're too late" she screamed tears slipping down her face.

Jack reeled backwards in shock his whole body tensing up as he looked into Gwen's eyes. They were always so full of life, so full of happiness and kindness, and now he had killed it, like a fuse he had blown her up, and now she was on the path of self destruction, and he had led her down it. Tears slipped down his face as the extent of what had happened to her in his absence kicked in.

"My god, Gwen i'm sorry, i didn't know, I, I'm sorry you had to go through that on your own" he cried trying to hold himself together but unsuccessfully.

"You didn't know or didn't want to know Jack huh answer me that" she yelled the tears still cascading down her face. "You had all this time to come back and why now, why couldn't you have come back a little later, and not interfered in my life and you not what i wasn't on my own, because i had Rhys there, but now he doesn't want to know and he has found his own flat and we are going to have a divorce" she spat her voice a little lower.

Jack began to lose his cool now, she wouldn't give him a chance.

"I'd rather you hate me then see you lying there dead Gwen, and do you really think that much of me, i'm sorry what you've gone through and yes i am to blame for some but not all of it" he seethes back now red in the face.

"I don't know what to think of you anymore Jack, i thought you loved me, and that you would stick by me, but obviously i was wrong, and now i'm on my own again" she cried all the energy slipping for her and she fell back in exhaustion.

Jack's face softened and he slowly came forward.

"I got scared, but i'm here now, please let me make up for it please, and i do love you, with all my heart, do you know what it was like trying to revive you, the pain and the terror of losing you, please let me look after you, you're all i have left" he cooed sitting down on the bed next to her. Slowly he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her head.

Gwen wanted to pull away from him, to scream and shout at him once more, but she couldn't, she didn't have it left in her. So she gave in to his advances and allowed him to lie on the small bed next to her and pull her tightly into his body. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his strong arms around her trying to whisper reassurances to her.

_Please Gwen, you are all i have left and i never want to lose you _he thought to himself as ran his large hands through her knotted hair.

* * *

**So the two are starting to build bridges but will Jack be able to save Gwen from herself review if you liked and want more more more :D**


	4. Ashes

Jack walked into Gwen's room two coffees in his hand. He looked up at Gwen who was gazing at him her eyes hard and full of visible fatigue.

"How are you feeling" he asked sitting down next to her and handing her a coffee. Taking it off him she took a long swig. The hot liquid burnt her sore throat but she didn't care.

"Good i think, i can't wait to get out of here" she grumbled putting her drink down and looking at him. He gave a small smile to her before starting.

"I went to get Rhys, i tried his phone but he didn't answer so i went over to your flat" he said not knowing how to put it to her.

She looked at him with hope but knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Jack don't beat around the bush, just tell me" she said not wanting to play games at the moment.

"So when i went to the flat i knew he was in because i rang his phone again and i could hear it, so i went in and i found him in bed, i'm sorry Gwen he was in bed with another woman" Jack sighed knowing he had to tell her sooner rather then later.

Gwen didn't even look fazed. Her eyes glazed over slightly but it wasn't that noticeable. Shrugging her shoulder's she sighed.

"He's done it before, i'm used to it now" she said simply. Jack looked at her stunned. Gwen would never stand for that.

"What Gwen, why have you put up with him if he's done it before, the Gwen i know wouldn't have stood for it" Jack asked completely shocked.

"Well the Gwen you know is gone Jack, i'm sure you've noticed that by now, you don't know a single thing about me and i've done it to him" she said running a hand through her long hair venom still in her voice as she directed the harsh comment at him.

Ignoring the snide jibe he answered back "Gwen you and Owen were years ago".

Gwen threw him a look. "Do you really think Owen is the only person i've slept with behind Rhys's back" she laughed. Jack's jaw fell to the floor.

"What are you talking about" Jack asked really not knowing who she was anymore.

"I came home one night found him with another woman, i had a number of this guy in my pocket, gave him a call and went over to his place, i think he was called, Tim, yes and the other's let me see, i think there was a Jamie, Liam, oh and Rhy's's best mate banana boat, he put up a fight but who could resist this" she laughed counting on her hands. Jack stared at her intently. He looked into her eyes and it was as if there was nothing there, no life behind her gorgeous green eyes just a deep empty void.

"Why were doing that to yourself Gwen, you aren't that kind of person, you don't sleep around, you're one of the most loyal people i know" he said his voice full of pleading.

"I can be Loyal with a libido" she grinned. Throwing the quilts off of her she got up and grabbed her clean clothes which Jack had brought for her and walked into the bathroom.

"Where are you going" Jack asked walking up to her thinking she was about to get up and leave. She turned and looked at him.

"For a shower, you wanna join me" she teased her voice husky before jumping in the room and shutting the door. Jack had had the breath knocked out of him.

Slowly he sat down on the bed. _What have you turned into Gwen, this isn't you, why can't you see you have a problem_ he thought to himself closing his eyes and putting his head in his hands. He knew he had his work cut out for him if he was going to get the old Gwen back, the happy Gwen, the Gwen he loved.

* * *

Gwen finished getting dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. Big black rings went under her eyes and they stood out heavily on her pale porcelain face.

_You have a problem_ a voice inside her head said. Gwen shook her head and stared intently at her reflection. "I don't have a problem" she seethed her hands tightening on the edge of the sink. _Yes you do, you just won't admit it, you have issues_ the voice said again. "No i don't now get out of my head" she said her voice rising and she pressed her hands over her ears. _Yes you do look at yourself you're a failure, you need help, you couldn't even kill yourself without messing it up_ the voice said again. "No i don't" she screamed and her hands smashed into the mirror. The mirror smashed into pieces and blood fell from her hands.

But Gwen didn't care. Her blood stained the sink and her knuckles turned white.

"I don't have a problem" she said her voice calm as she slumped to the floor his hands pressed over her head.

* * *

Jack heard the smash and his head shot up. He sprinted forward to the bathroom and pounded on the door.

"Gwen, Gwen open the door right now" he yelled pounding the door with his fist. Getting no response he yelled. "Move away from the door" and as he did this he kicked the door open. Looking in he saw Gwen curled up in a ball in the corner.

"Honey what have you done" he said kneeling down next to her and pried her hands towards him. He looked at the cuts and the shards of reflective glass and instinctively looked up at the mirror which he found was spread across the tiled floor.

"I want to go home" she said her voice empty from feeling.

"Okay let's get you cleaned up, can sort your hands out and you can come and stay with me okay" he said pulling her into a hug. Gwen didn't hug him back. She didn't do anything, she just sat there as if in a trance the same thought running through her head. _I don't have a problem._

* * *

**So Gwen has sunk deep into depression, will Jack save her before it's too late review if you enjoyed and want more :D**


	5. Behind Blue Eyes

Gwen was sat on Jack's double bed her knees tucked up under her chin. _I don't have anything wrong, i don't have anything wrong_, that's what she kept repeating like a mantra in her head. Her eyes were focused on the ground in front of her.

Jack was stood in the doorway watching her intently. She looked like a little girl, a lost little girl. He watched as she rocked back and forth her gaze never breaking from the cream carpet. Jack run a hand through his hair nervously. He had never seen her like this, never. He hadn't even known she could be like this. Jack had put her on a pedestal although she was a goddess, but now he knew, she was only human. His Gwen wasn't his anymore, she was a stranger, not just to him but also to herself. She was also a danger to herself and Jack vowed to never let her harm herself again.

Jack had always known, that when his team would pass, she would always be the last one standing, the one still at his side years down the line, the one who would stay faithful to him, even when they had their disagreements, she always trusted him. But that trust had gone, the moment he walked out on her, it was destroyed. But Jack knew that he would have to build the trust back, otherwise Gwen wouldn't be around for much longer. He didn't even want to think about the possibility of a life without Gwen, it made him nauseous.

Walking over to the bed he knelt down in front of her. Her strained gaze was now at him studying his face. Carefully he pulled her heavily bandaged hands into his own.

"You okay" he asked his voice low and filled with care. She nodded her head. "You sure" he repeated just to make sure,

"I'm fine Jack" she said meekly her head dropping onto her chest. Jack left go of one of her hands and ran it across her arm. She looked up at him.

"You never told me you had a flat" she said wanting to get off the subject of her. Jack smiled.

"Just for emergencies" he replied a small smile on her face. But as if she ignored him she said.

"You never told me anything, you knew everything about me, every fact, i haven't even scratched the surface of Jack Harkness have i, and seeing the man you are now, i think i'd rather not know anymore" she stung harshly. Jack winced at that comment.

"I wanted to tell you Gwen, i always wanted to tell you, but, but i couldn't, i didn't want to expose you to some of the stuff i have seen, stuff that i've done" he choked out moving his hand to her cheek. She flinched away from his touch violently and pushed herself away from him.

"What you did 4 month's ago was bad, but you exposed me to that and look what it's done to me, you've done this Harkness, you and your selfish, me, me, me, i, i, i, self self, self attitude, you never cared for me did you, you never cared for Tosh, Owen, or even Ianto and you were shagging him" she spat nastily at him.

Jack dropped his head into his hands. "I did care about them, all of them, i loved them all and i love you to Gwen, i don't mean to be like that sometimes, and i always have everyone else's interests at heart" Jack pleaded with her tears stinging her eyes.

"I want to believe you but i can't, you were always someone i could rely on, but you left me Jack, you left" she screamed jumping to her feet. Jack also got to his feet and walked towards her.

"Gwen calm down" he said his hands in front of him. Gwen grabbed a nearby lamp and threw it at Jack. He ducked out of the lamp's path and it smashed against the wall.

"Why should i calm down Jack, give me one fucking reason" she screamed picking up the phone and throwing it at him.

"Please Gwen, please just sit down" he said again as he watched Gwen in her rage. For the first time in his life he was actually scared of Gwen.

"You left me, you may as well have picked up a gun and put it to my head, you killed the last thing good about me and my life" she said her voice lowering, Jack took his chance walked forward. Gwen's hands shot up and she punched him across the face. His head shot backwards and he grabbed his jaw. She hit him again and again. Gwen began to pound her fist on Jack's toned chest.

"You left" she cried as her blows began to weaken. Jack reached up and grabbed her wrists lowering her hands. Gwen fell forward into him and he caught her easily and pulled her into his embrace. "You left me" she mumbled into his shoulder as sobs racked her body.

"I know and i'm sorry, i promise Gwen i won't leave you again, you're all i have left" he said into her hair as he held her tightly. Pulling away he cupped her face in his hands.

"I came back because, because i needed you, just as much as you needed me, everytime i've disappeared, you were my reason to come home" he said his thumbs wiping away her tears. Gwen nodded not knowing how to reply. "And when i see you like this it kills a little bit of me, i love you, i love you so much, you were all i could think about in the past four months" he said tears slipping down his tanned face.

"Jack i" Gwen began but Jack put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"You were right, i can't run away from my problems, and i certainly can't run away from you, you're my life now okay" he said and he pressed his lips to her head. Gwen was stood in his embrace her mind reeling. Jack had never opened up to her like that before.

"We're going to get through this together" he reassured his grasp on her tightening. Jack had wanted to kiss her at that moment but he felt he was taking advantage. _When the time is right, we'll be together Gwen, we'll be a family_ Jack thought to himself as he cradled Gwen to him tightly.

* * *

**So what's in store for the two now, will Jack be able to help Gwen heal, not just physically but also emotionally, or will someone be waiting in the wings to destroy everything review if you liked and want more**


	6. Stop & Stare

Jack opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He went to move but felt something warm in his arms. Looking down he saw Gwen tucked into his chest tightly her hair falling across her face. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the crown of her head. Her soft breath tickled his skin and he shuddered.

Not wanting to wake her he carefully lifted her up into the air and then back down onto the bed. Jack slid off the bed and made his way over to the balcony. A soft glow emitted on the horizon as the sun began to ascend into the morning sky. Jack sucked in a deep breath and in took the cool air that circulated the lands at this hour.

He sat down on one of the chairs and put his feet up on the railings. Suddenly an angry impulse over came him. Jumping to his feet he crept past Gwen and out of the room. Picking up his coat and his keys he left the flat.

As Jack got in the car his main thought running through his head was, _i'm going to kill Rhys, why haven't i done anything sooner_ he screamed at himself as he pressed his foot down and drove off towards Gwen's old flat.

* * *

Gwen stirred in her bed and opened her eyes. Her hands were throbbing as she pulled them from under her. She weakly rubbed her eyes and instinctively felt around for Jack. When she couldn't find him she turned over to be met with an empty room. Gwen got to her feet slowly and looked around the bedroom.

Her fingers graced across some photo frames on his cabinet. Picking one up he studied it. There in the picture was herself with Jack and Tosh and Owen and Ianto. In the centre Jack was stood his arms tightly around Gwen. If anyone had seen that photo they would have instinctively thought that the two were a couple. To their right was Tosh and Owen each with cheesy grins on their face. And on Gwen's left was Ianto his posture strong and a lopsided smile on his face.

_Those were the days_ she thought to herself, _those were the days when we were together, all of us, Torchwood_. She put the photo down and walked out to the balcony taking in the smooth rise of the ascending sun. Her hands gripped the railings on the side and she looked over the edge. Down below she could see people going to their work, or coming home after a late night.

Flashbacks were hitting her of _seeing Ianto's dead body and Tosh dying in herself and Jack's arms, and then the reminants of Owen's body being pulled from the nuclear turnmill. The thought of Rhys in bed with those women, thoughts of herself with those men, men she barely knew, men who took advantage of her vulnerability._

And suddenly the feeling hit her. As she looked over the side of the railings the feeling she had felt just before she threw herself into the icy cold waters of Cardiff Bay had returned.

* * *

Jack kicked down the wooden door and ran into Gwen's flat.

"Rhys" he screamed as he entered the flat. He looked around his eyes burning with fury. Rhys came skidding out of his room and looked at Jack. He was still in a shirt and jeans, which were creased and covered in booze and fag burns.

"What the fuck do you want Harkness" he growled nastily venom lacing every word. Jack just glared at him.

"Do you know where Gwen is or has been the last three days" he spat at the pathetic excuse of a man before him.

"No, and i don't care anymore, she's not my responsibility anymore, the divorce papers are on the way and i don't want anything more to do with that bitch" he slurred obviously still drunk form few hours before.

"So you won't care if i told you that Gwen has been in hospital the last few days" he said his eyes burning into Rhys. His face softened slightly, before a smug look came across his face.

"What, what happened to her" he said not really caring just wanting to know.

"Suicide attempt, jumped into the bay, she died, but i managed to bring her back" he said to him his voice cracking think about the whole incident. A cold shiver went down his back.

Rhys didn't say anything until a small laugh escaped his lips.

"She what, i knew she would play a stunt like this, the selfish cow" he seethed slamming his hand down. "Anyway to get me back" he snarled menacingly.

Jack leapt forward and punched him in the face, Rhys staggered backwards laughing as he wiped the blood off of his lip with his sleeve.

"I thought you'd be happy Jack, that me and her are history, you could finally get your claws into her" he snapped. But as he said this Jack slammed his face into Rhys's face again.

"Come on Jack, it's obvious that she was shagging you, like she did with everyone else" he said again. Jack's face flushed red with rage and he went for Rhys again.

"Don't you dare speak about her like that, she was the mother of your child" he yelled as he grabbed Rhys and threw him into the wall slamming his head into it.

"Yeah was past tense, it was your fault that Sam died, everything you touch dies Jack, Ianto, Tosh Owen, probably Gwen, and Sam, my daughter" Rhys yelled back as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"I didn't kill your baby Rhys, you know what you didn't even deserve to be having a child with such a wonderful person you know that" Jack yelled his voice booming around the room.

"Wonderful, you haven't seen her Jack, she wasn't so wonderful when you left, You didn't fucking see her, because where were you, oh wait nobody knows" Rhys said back holding his face which had blood running down it.

"Don't you dare pin this on me" Jack bellowed punching Rhys again and again until the man's legs buckled underneath him.

"I guess this was what Gwen felt like all those times i gave her a crack" he mumbled trying to pull himself to his feet.

Jack's body froze over and he stared at Rhys opened mouth.

* * *

Gwen looked right over the edge her heart pounding. The voices that had been ringing around her head were back. _Do it_ one voice said to her, _don't do it Gwen, Do it and get it over with, your a failure always have been always will be, you won't be missed, You've got Jack now, he's doing his all for you, you need to do it back_. "Stop it" she said her hands pressing hard against her head. _Do it, No don't, Go on it'll be over like that, you can be with Sam, No you won't there's only darkness, you'll be alone at least you have someone here with you._ "Just stop it" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"What did you say" he said his voice low and angry.

"You heard me Harkness, how else did you think i kept that loose cannon in line" he said finally getting to his feet.

"You evil bastard" Jack screeched as he lunged towards Rhys. Rhys managed to avoid the punch and rugby tackled Jack. The two fell over the sofa crashing into the coffee table smashing the glass into tiny fragments scattering across the cream carpet.

Jack rolled them over so that he was on top and repeatedly smashed his fists hard across Rhys's face. Rhys had got a few shots in but they had no effect on Jack who as if he was on autopilot just kept punching and punching. Blood splattered across the carpet staining it crimson. Rhys had long gone limp when Jack stopped hitting him. He was covered in blood and not one inch of his face was visible.

Jack got to his feet and wiped the blood from under his nose and slowly walked to the door. As he got there he heard a groan behind him.

"Don't think this the end of it Jack" he stuttered as he rolled painfully onto his front. Jack just shot him a glance and spat at him before walking back over. Jack stood above him his figure tall and strong.

Kneeling down he grabbed a fistful of Rhys's shirt. "You come near me, or near Gwen, and next time, i will kill you" he growled his voice full of disgust. Dropping him Jack turned and walked out of the house.

Jack jumped into the SUV and rested his head on the steering wheel. _How could he, why didn't she tell me that_ he asked himself as he wiped the blood off of him. But he only succeeded in spreading it over him more.

_Shit Gwen_ he thought to himself remembering that she was in his flat. He quickly put the car into gear and pulled of the tyres squealing behind him.

* * *

Gwen was stood on the balcony her hands clamped firmly across her ears as if trying to block the voices out. "Get out of my head" she screamed smashing her injured hands hard against her head.

_Worthless, Brave, Failure, Strong_ the voices said in turn each fighting with each other. Gwen knew she was losing this inner battle and her body automatically started to veer dangerously closer to the rails. _Come one you can get past this, no you can't your damaged goods no one will want you now, yes they do just keep thinking of Jack he will pull you through, no he won't your just gonna be his part time shag just like Ianto, no you won't be Gwen you know he loves you._ "Stop it Stop it Stop it" she cried as she spun on the spot. Her face was pale and sweat laced her brow. She tried to focus but now the voices were overpowering her thoughts and it was as if she had a stereo thumping in her head.

"Get out of my head" she cried the sentence ripping form her gut. She spun around again and came face to face with Jack who was stood there staring in horror at her.

"Gwen calm down darling it's only me" he cooed pulling her towards him tightly. The two of them sunk to the ground Jack rocking Gwen back and forth. "It's gonna be okay" he soothed stroking her hair. He didn't get a reply. She was sat there as if stuck in a bubble, unable to speak, unable to move.

He lifted her into the air and carried her over to his bed and put her down slowly. She looked up at him and took in his appearance.

"Blood" she said her voice almost childlike as she brushed her hand across his shirt.

"Yes Gwen, Rhys's" he said sitting next to her. Her eyes opened wide and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Are you okay" she asked her voice keeping it's pitch but sounding more like Gwen.

"I'm fine, he told me Gwen, but why didn't you tell me" Jack pleaded with her, his eyes filled with hurt.

"Told you what" Gwen replied calmly. Suddenly she was a lot different to what she was a few minutes ago.

"About the abuse" Jack said to her his voice sift as it could be.

* * *

**So Gwen seems to be getting worse, and what does Rhys have planned for them. Review if you liked.**


	7. Red

"First time it happened, he was drunk, really drunk and it was about a week after Sam had died, i can remember starting to move all the stuff out of her room when Rhys just went nuts, Next thing i knew i was waking up on the kitchen floor in pain and covered in blood" she whimpered her eyes glazed with tears.

Jack squeezed her hand in reassurance. "How many times" he asked trying to keep himself together.

"I've lost count" she simply mumbled as she dropped her head down. Jack put his finger's under her chin and lifted her head.

"He's lucky i didn't kill him, i should have" Jack simply replied his face twisting slightly in anger.

"No, he was just sad about Sam that's all, it destroyed him, really destroyed him" Gwen replied looking deep into Jack's blue eyes.

"Still it gave him no reason to do that, it wasn't your fault the baby died" Jack said rubbing his hands across his face.

"Dont call her the baby, call her Sam" Gwen snapped quickly. Jack's head retracted slightly. "I'm sorry, it's just the condition i had, well a lot of my family had it as well, i don't know if it is genetic or if it's just bad karma" Gwen spoke back her voice quiet.

"If you don't mind me asking Gwen how did Sam, how did she" Jack began but couldn't end the sentence without his heart aching.

"Die, i had a condition called Placenta Previa, if i had the baby i would run the risk of haemorrhaging killing the both of us, me, or the baby, it seemed the latter actually happened" Gwen sighed looking at the handsome face in front of her.

"But why was Rhys blaming you for losing the baby, you couldn't have predicted something like that to happen.

Gwen shook her head, "I didn't tell him about the condition, he said that i purposely wanted Sam dead, or i wanted to die so i could get away from him, he was twisted" Gwen answered tears brimming her eyes now as she relived the moment.

Jack was lost for words. "But you do know that it wasn't your fault" Jack asked wanting to know if she blamed herself or not.

"I don't know what to believe any more Jack, everything that seems right just seems wrong" she said her voice hoarse as she tried to hold back the tears.

"What do you mean" Jack asked leaning a little closer.

"I mean you, We seem so right, but we seem so wrong" Gwen uttered looking at him her eyes bright as her hand skated up his arm. His body tensed up at her touch.

"We are right together Gwen, but not just yet, you need to get well, and i'll just be a distraction" Jack said his voice soft. Gwen's eyes lit up as she moved forward and jumped on him pushing him down into the bed. She straddled his waist and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Gwen no, i'll feel i'm taking advantage of you" Jack said trying to move her off of him.

"Oh come on Jack i know you want this, i know you want me" she said her voice husky. Jack couldn't understand how she could change persona so fast, a second ago she was on the brim of tears and now Gwen had changed, her lust had overcome her.

"Of course i want you Gwen, but i want you to get well first" he said but was cut off by her lips crashing onto his. She hungrily devoured his lips with her own as her hands ripped his shirt off of him exposing his bare chest.

"Gwen please don't do this, i want our first time to be special, not like this" Jack begged his mind telling him to move but his body wouldn't let him. She ran her hands down his bare chest until she got to his zipper. Ripping open the button she yanked his flies down and instantly shoved her hand down his trousers. Jack groaned at her touch. _This is wrong, this is wrong_ he screamed to himself but his body wanted it. She pulled her hand from his trousers and pulled her top from over her head and threw it to one side. Pulling his head up to her chest. Jack was completely powerless as he was mesmerized by the love of his life and eventually succumbed to her needs.

He kissed her stomach all the way down to her navel and she groaned with pleasure. She pushed him back down hard and pulled off her jeans Jack repeating her movements. Their lips met once more and their tongues danced around each other each wanting control of the kiss.

Jack's hands were on Gwen's hips and he quickly flipped them over so he was on top. Slowly he pulled down her underwear so she was now completely undressed. Gwen flipped them over once more and gripped the top of his boxer's with her teeth pulling them down to his knees. Gwen then straddled his waist as one hand stroked her chest and the other aroused him as she touched him in tender places.

"You like that Jack" she said as she teased him with her tongue. Jack couldn't do anything as he groaned loudly. No one had ever got him like this. Jack's need of Gwen had gone through the roof and he decided to put an end to her teasing and flipped her over so he was on top before entering her slowly.

* * *

Jack and Gwen lay a tangle of arms and legs between the sheets as they slept. Several hours they had gone for and the two were exhausted. Jack opened his eyes and his heart fluttered as he looked down at the welsh woman in his arms. He had waited so long for that, yet he still regretted it as he felt that he had exploited her vulnerability. _She came on to you Jack_ he kept thinking to himself but the other thought still niggled at the back of his mind.

"You okay Jack" Gwen's voice filtered into his ears and he shook his head to escape his reverie.

"Yeah why wouldn't i be, i've got the prettiest woman in Wales in my arms" he smiled looking at her. Her hair was stuck to the side of her face and the rest stuck out in every direction.

"Jack ever the charmer" she said giggling at him. She snuggled in closer to his body and he wrapped his arm around her protectively. They lay there for minutes until Jack broke the silence.

"Gwen you know that you need to get well" he said to her. She turned her head to look up at him.

"I am getting better, i'm with you" she smiled her gap tooth grin. Jack had never seen her so happy in the last few days as she did now.

"I know but you need real help, someone who knows what they're doing" Jack said not really knowing how to say what he was thinking.

"What do you mean Jack" she asked oblivious to what he was saying.

"I'm saying Gwen, i think you should consider going to see a psychiatrist" Jack said his voice hitching by saying that.

"What" she practically yelled and jumped out of the bed backing away from Jack.

* * *

**So they're relationship has began but Gwen' yo yo state of mind is taking it's toll on the both of them, will she ever get help or take matters into her own hands. Review if you liked guys.**


End file.
